The present inventors have found that certain kinds of alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds have excellent fungicidal activities against microorganisms such as Pyricularia oryzae, Rhizoctonia solani, Pseudoperonospora cubensis and the like, and have already filed patent applications (EP-A 398692 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2-312519).
After intensive studies, the present inventors have further found that certain novel phenylmethoxyimino compounds, i.e., methoxyiminothioacetamides, methoxyiminoamidines and methoxyiminoimidates, reveal excellent agricultural fungicidal activities from the viewpoints of effectiveness, safety, practical use and the like. Thus, the present invention has been completed.